Danse ta vie 2
by Fan-de-Sciences-Fictions
Summary: Je reprends le film après que l'héroïne de l'histoire Kate soit refusée après les auditions d'inscriptions et les nombreux refus qu'elle reçoit venant de différentes écoles. En espérant que vous aimerez. Bonne Lecture.


Chapitre 1 : Retrouvaille avec Antonio Rodriguez

PDV Kate

Je venais de passer plusieurs heures à chercher une école de danse de ballet qui accepterait de me prendre dans leur école mais malheureusement pour moi, c'était soit trop tard pour les inscriptions, soit ils leur fallaient mon C.V avec lettre de recommandation et une vidéo de moi en train de danser, ce qui pour moi était chose impossible à leur donner étant donner que je n'avais jamais été dans une école de danse, j'ai dû apprendre toute seule bien que ma mère m'aidait quand t-elle était encore de ce monde.

Après avoir visité plusieurs écoles, je retourna à l'American Ballet Academy pour leur demander pourquoi je n'avais pas été acceptée, mais on ne pu me donner de réponse après sa je discuta avec un élève qui avait été accepté l'academie après les auditions d'aujourd'hui. Puis je quitta l'établissement où je marcha un moment en repassant d'anciens souvenirs plutôt agréables pour me remonter le moral.

J'ai eu autrefois la chance de pouvoir devenir une danseuse de ballet classique en intégrant l'une des meilleures académies de New-York seulment mon père avait refusé et ma mère n'étant plus de ce monde à ce moment là n'avait pas pu aller contre l'avis de mon père. Mais...Maintenant que j'y pense mon mentor était actuellement à New-York je pouvais toujours aller le voir dans son académie, et voir si il pouvait me prendre dans son école ou bien travailler pour lui dans les deux cas je serai contente.

Je me dirigea donc vers son académie avec ma voiture que je récupéra à la place de stationnement du parking à quelques rues de l'école que je venais de visiter. Il me fallut près d'une demie heure pour arriver à l'école de mon mentor, je me gara rapidement dans le parking réservé aux élèves et visiteurs possédant un badge d'entrée, qui se situait au sous-sol de l'académie. Après avoir insérer mon badge à l'entrée du parking, je me gara rapidement et me dirigea vers l'ascenseur et appuia sur le bouton du premier étage où j'espérais trouver mon mentor Antonio, et par chance au moment où je sortis de l'ascenseur et tourner à droite je le rencontra.

\- ANTONIO, crie-je heureuse de le revoir, comment vas tu ? Lui demande-je avant de le prendre dans mes bras étreinte qu'il me rendit.

\- très bien merci et toi Kate ? Me répondit-il avec le sourire avant de prendre de mes nouvelles et d'enchainer les questions. Que fais-tu ici à New-York ? Me demanda t-il aimablement

\- maintenant que je suis majeure, je suis libre de faire ce que je veux alors je me suis inscrite pour les auditions à l'American Ballet Academy mais j'ai été recalée, du coup je recherche une nouvelle école de danse pour pouvoir continuer d'apprendre, lui explique-je

\- je vois, écoute pour se semestre nous prennons plus d'élèves mais tu peux travailler ici en tant que mon assistante, et à la fin des cours je t'enseignerai deux trois petites choses pour que tu sois à ton meilleur niveau, et je te prends comme remplacante également pour le premier rôle lorsqu'on fera des spectacles,me dit-il. D'ailleurs pourquoi n'as tu pas postulé ici en premier lieu ? Me demanda t-il curieux

\- oh mais je l'ai fait seulement on m'a dit non, apparemment étant donné que je ne viens pas d'une famille riche fait que je ne soit pas intéressante entre guillemets, lui explique-je

\- pardon ? S'exclama t-il outré

\- l'une des membres du jury m'aurait expliqué en apparté qu'il restait seulement une place entre trois candidates, l'une aurait été éliminée d'office car elle ne correspondait pas physiquement au caractéristique d'une ballerine, ce qui fait qu'il restait moi et une autre candidate et c'est celle-ci que le directeur a choisi car elle vient d'une famille riche et que du coup sa "présence" apportera de l'argent à ton école, tandis que moi si j'avais été acceptée il m'aurait fallu une bourse, lui explique-je

\- c'est scandaleux ! S'exclama t-il en colère. C'est du grand n'importe quoi et comment se fait-il que je n'était pas là ? Demanda t-il toujours en colère

\- tu étais en voyage avec d'autres danseurs pour présenter votre dernier ballet quand les auditions ont eu lieu, et qu'ils ont refusé ma candidature, lui dis-je calmement en essayant de le calmer par la même occasion

\- je vois, dit-il en se calmant un peu, bien puisque que c'est comme ça d'habitude nous le faisons pas mais là on ferra une exception et si ils ne sont pas contents tant pis pour eux, on va t'inscrire en cadidat libre tu participeras ainsi aux cours et je serai ton partenaire de danse durant tout le semestre, dit-il complètement calme désormais et avec un sourire malicieux et les yeux qui brillaient

\- tu...tu es sérieux ? Demande-je abasourdis

\- bien sûr que je suis sérieux Kate tu es ma pupille, me dit-il en souriant largement, les cours commenceront à 8h précise après tu as la pause de midi de trois quart d'heure puis les cours reprendront jusqu'à 17h00/17h30 sauf le jeudi et vendredi où les cours finiront vers 15h30/16h00, me renseigna t-il

\- ok et les week-end il y a cours ou pas ? Demande-je

\- oui il y a cours de 9h00 à 13h00 non stop après tu as une pause d'une heure ensuite les cours reprennent jusqu'à 18h00/18h15.

\- je vois c'est un programme chargé mais sa marche pour moi, lui dis-je en lui serrant la main en guise d'accord.

\- super ! On commence les cours dans deux jours, me dit mon mentor

\- ok alors à dans deux jours Antonio, lui dis-je en lui faisant une bise sur la joue.

Puis je partis prendre l'ascenseur et de prendre ma voiture pour sortir du parking et je me dirigea ensuite vers la boîte de nuit nommée la "Fonderie" dont j'avais vu les prospectus dans le sac de l'élève avec qui j'avais discuté plus tôt. Je le rencontra d'ailleurs près du bar et nous fîmes les présentations après avoir chipé sa bière il en commanda une autre pour lui et nous allâmes nous asseoir sur les petits fauteuils mit à notre disposition nous discutâmes pendant encore quelques secondes avant que j'aille danser sur la piste et demander au DG de mettre une musique un peu plus dansant pour montrer à l'amie de Tommy car c'est ainsi qu'il s'appelle, de quoi je suis capable.

Et je mis le feu sur la piste de danse deux minutes plus tard quand la musique s'arrêta tout les clients m'applaudirent, je les salua rapidement et je me dirigea ensuite vers Tommy pour lui demander son avis.

\- alors tu en as pensé quoi ? Lui demande-je

\- tu as été incroyable, me dit-il, je ne pense pas qu'il existe des filles à l'académie capable de bouger comme tu l'as fait, me dit-il impressionné

\- c'est sans doute pour sa que j'ai été récalée, lui dis-je amère

\- non tu crois ? Me demanda t-il surpris

\- alors toi tu es impressionnante, me dit un homme en se dirigeant vers nous avant de s'asseoir en face de nous

\- Kate je te présente mon ami Sale, le patron de la boîte, me dit Tommy

\- écoute je ne sais pas ce qui t'a amené ici mais c'est bien que tu sois venue, me dit Sale, où est-ce que t'a appris à danser comme sa ? Me demanda t-il impressionné

Je lui souris en réponse.

\- j'aurai bien besoin de ton énergie ici, tu commence demain, me dit-il

\- c'est sérieux et je ferais quoi ? Demande-je surprise et heureuse à la fois

\- on vient d'ouvrir tu feras tout, me répondit-il

\- d'accord sa marche, lui dis-je

\- super sa commence à 18h00, me dit-il en se levant

\- d'accord mais le week-end je pourrais commencer à 19h00 car le week-end je ne peux pas me libérer avant 18h00/18h15, lui demande-je

\- bien sûr pas de problème, me dit-il

\- super merci, lui dis-je

\- pas de quoi, me répondit-il avant de partir.

C'est sur cette bonne note que la soirée se termina pour moi, je comptais bien demain matin me reposer un peu et visiter ensuite la ville jusqu'à 17h30/18h00.


End file.
